A transmission electron microscope (Philips CM-10) is urgently needed to replace a 16 year old, out-dated, in much needed repair instrument in a multi-user research suite on the 7th floor (Anatomy Department) of the Dental Clinic Building of the Louisiana State University Medical Center. This building is three miles from other facilities in the medical center and houses a part of all the basic science departments in the medical center (30 faculty) graduate students and postgraduate students. This is the only transmission electron microscope for any investigators in this building who wish to use such instrumentation in their research. Major users: M.L. Zimny is studying the presence and distribution of neural elements in articular structures and corneal wound healing (DE00199). D.L. Diedrich is using bdellovibrios bacteria as a development model system and as a highly sensitive probe for examining structure-function relationships in structural membrane proteins (GM34838). D. Layman is studying periodontal cell attachment between bone-normal root, bone-diseased root and bone-root planed diseased root in the presence and absence of microbial products (DE07285). M.A. Matthews is mapping the central locations of primary afferent synapses from the dental pulp and assessing their relationships with trigeminothalamic relay cells (DE05852). R.L. Moses is investigating cardiac hypertrophy in cultured cardiac myocytes, particularly the possibility of constructing a ventricular cardiac myocyte tissue culture system based on heart muscle cells from spontaneously hypertensive rats (HL35632). N. Sarkar wishes to pursue a microstructural investigation of dental alloys used for restoration and prosthetic devices. The equipment requested will be put to continuous good uses and will be a stimulus to the research investigators of the Louisiana State University Medical Center.